uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Magia Erebea
|rōmaji = Magia Erebea |trans = Darkness Magic |type = Magic |debut = Chapter 21 Episode 4 |users = Negi Springfield Evangeline A.K. McDowell Touta Konoe }}Magia Erebea ( , Magia Erebea) is a Forbidden Technique invented by Evangeline A.K. McDowell and later become known as the ultimate secret to becoming an immortal. In UQ Holder!, it first appears when used by Touta Konoe. Description Magia Erebea is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell for over a period of ten years. The user absorbs offensive spells designed to harm enemies into their own body to the point of it fusing their souls. This technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return, the user is granted power many times over than that of an ordinary person. There are three known users of Magia Erebea, Evangeline who created it due to her being made immortal by Ialda Baoth but uses an incomplete form, Negi Springfield, the disciple of Evangeline, who is the first to use it in a complete form and was later made immortal as a result of it, and Negi's grandson/clone, Touta, whose later became able to use it after learning his 'revolution' technique in which he circulates Magia Erebea and Magic Cancel. Jack Rakan could be classified as another user of Magia Erebea, but he was never able to use it in a complete manner. When Touta first use this, his arms become covered with something resembling pieces of black armor. Nagumo notes that it reeks of powerful and evil miasma. Similar to Evangeline and Negi Springfield's versions, this ability greatly enhances Touta's physical capabilities. When first using it, Touta is able to out-maneuver Kaito and knock the werewolf several meters away with a single punch. Magia Erebea is later revealed to be a Dark Magic called "Black of Venus", which swallows everything. It is also the source of Touta's Immortality, which grants him power from the planet and solar system itself. By spraying his blood over the area he was able to teleport anywhere in that area through his regenative powers as well as create dark clones of himself. Armaments Whenever the user absorbs a spell using Magia Erebea the user attains their properties, enhancing their physical abilities and graining other unique magic abilities, this is referred to as Armament. The list of known Armaments are: *'Raiten Taisō:' This is an Armament used by Touta Konoe and Negi Springfield after absorbing Thousand Lightning Bolts spell. Unlike his grandfather who could utilize his own magic to activate this form, Touta attained this form after having absorbed the Thunder Spear spell from Ruin Ishkur. Raiten Taisō lets the user move at the speed of lightning and also enhance their physical abilities. *'Raiten Taisō II:' Otherwise known as "Perpetual lightning form". It is activated when Negi absorbs two "Thousand Lightning Bolts" spell, completely turning him him into lightning. In this form Negi's reflexes and physical capabilities are increased and also removes Raiten Taisō's weakness of being intercepted. *'Krystalline Basilea:' This is an Armament used by Evangeline A.K. McDowell after absorbing the Anthos Pagetou Khilion Eton spell, which freezes the area around her for a few kilometers in diameter and putting it under her control, including letting her utilize all ice-based spells that are below high-level without preparation. *'Maten Taisō:' This is a new Armament invented by Touta Konoe, the Demon Advent Armament, which he gained by absorbing his magic and boosts his physical abilities letting him fight against Fate while granting him an additional four arms and letting him sprout black wings. Weaknesses The primary disadvantage of the Magia Erebea, however, is the corruptive nature of the spell. It feeds on the user's body and soul, as any dark feelings; such as hatred, greed, lust, revenge, in other words, negative emotions. As the corruption furthers, the user's body is overwhelmed by their own darkness and negativity, transforming their body in a partially reptilian monster; granting them clawed hands and feet, a long, whiplike tail, as well as more prominent canines and longer hair. When in this monstrous state, the user gains vastly enhanced physical abilities and magical power, which is evident in the crest-like aura the emanates from their body, but lose all sense of self, becoming a monster with no sanity bent entirely on killing everything in their path. In addition, due to it being dark magic, those aligned with light are unable to properly make use of it. References Navigation Category:Magic Category:Negi Springfield's Techniques Category:Touta Konoe's Techniques